Power Rangers Mega Samurai
by McFlyhaveNoWorries
Summary: What if Jayden never properly sealed Master Xandred away. Maybe the new generation of power rangers can seal him away... for good.
1. Chapter 1

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the awful title. I couldn't think of anything else. Despite of that, I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Chelsey. :)**_

_**Profile #1**_

Name: Piper Louise Shiba

Parents: Jayden and Mikayla Shiba

Ranger Colour(s): Purple and White

Siblings: Zander Shiba-Twin Brother

Age: 16

Birthday: April 4th

Zord(s): Spider (Purple), Lepord (White)

Hair Colour: Red

Eye Colour: Ocean Blue

Personality: Sarcastic, funny and quite smart. You can go to Piper for advice on anything when you need it most.

Crush: Nathan Daniels

**A/N **_So tell me what you think! The whole, two coloured ranger thing will be explain later! :) xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the awful title. I couldn't think of anything else. Despite of that, I hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Chelsey. :)**_

_**Profile #2**_

Name: Zander Alex Shiba

Parents: Jayden and Mikayla Shiba

Ranger Colour(s): Red and White

Siblings: Piper Shiba-Twin Sister

Age: 16

Birthday: April 4th

Zord(s): Cheeta (Red), Elephant (White)

Hair Colour: Sandy Brown

Eye Colour: Blue-Green

Personality: Born learder, very confidant, execpt when it comes down to talking or even looking at his crush. Zander has a strong passion for music and is an amazing singer.

Crush: Sydney Richards

**A/N **_So again tell me what you think! The whole, two coloured ranger thing will be explain later! :) xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the wait for anyone who's reading this but i was having some troubles uploading but as you can tell it's working so without further ado..._

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Chelsey. :)**_

_**Profile #3**_

Name: Abby Marie Garcia

Parents: Antonio and Libby Garcia

Ranger Colour(s): Gold and Black

Siblings: Ryan Garcia-Twin Brother

Age: 16

Birthday: April 14th

Zord(s): Gorilla (Gold), Panther (Black)

Hair Colour: Light Brown

Eye Colour: Brown with Gold specks

Personality: Kind, shy and an amazing fisherman, or should I say fisherwoman! If you need cheering up, Abby's there and will try everything to make you smile.

Crush: Charlie Richards

**A/N **_So again tell me what you think! The whole, two coloured ranger thing will be explain later! :) xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the wait for anyone who's reading this but i was having some troubles uploading but as you can tell it's working so without further ado..._

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Chelsey. :)**_

_**Profile #4**_

Name: Ryan David Garcia

Parents: Antonio and Libby Garcia

Ranger Colour(s): Orange and Black

Siblings: Abby Garcia-Twin Sister

Age: 16

Birthday: April 14th

Zord(s): Wolf (Orange), Raven (Black)

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Hazle

Personality: Super sweet, fun loving guy. A wonderful artist like his mom. And he also has that special charm to get the girls!

Crush: Yasmin Daniels

**A/N **_So again tell me what you think! The whole, two coloured ranger thing will be explain later! :) xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the wait for anyone who's reading this but i was having some troubles uploading but as you can tell it's working so without further ado..._

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Chelsey. :)**_

_**Profile #5**_

Name: Sydney Ann Richards

Parents: Mike and Emily Richards

Ranger Colour(s): Yellow

Siblings: Charlie Richards-Older Brother

Age: 16

Birthday: June 3rd

Zord(s): Bumble Bee

Hair Colour: Light Blonde

Eye Colour: Emerald Green

Personality: Loves everything to do with nature, especially gardening! Sydney is nice to everyone who is nice to her. But Sydney and Charlie are always arguing of the littlest things.

Crush: Zander Shiba

**A/N **_So again tell me what you think!xxxooo_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the wait for anyone who's reading this but i was having some troubles uploading but as you can tell it's working so without further ado..._

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Chelsey. :)**_

_**Profile #6**_

Name: Charlie James Richards

Parents: Mike and Emily Richards

Ranger Colour(s): Green

Siblings: Sydney Richards-Younger Sister

Age: 17

Birthday: September 15th

Zord(s): Hawk

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Personality: Total prankster, video game addict, fun loving guy. Doesn't that sound familiar? You'll always be laughing when Charlie's in the room.

Crush: Abby Garcia

**A/N **_So again tell me what you think!xxxooo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the wait for anyone who's reading this but i was having some troubles uploading but as you can tell it's working so without further ado..._

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Chelsey. :)**_

_**Profile #7**_

Name: Yasmin Ava Daniels

Parents: Kevin and Mia Daniels

Ranger Colour(s): Pink

Siblings: Nathan Daniels-Older Brother

Age: 15

Birthday: Feburary 28th

Zord(s): Flamingo

Hair Colour: Black

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Personality: Such a girly girl! Pink really does suit her. You'll always find Yasmin either shopping or having a mini fashion show in her room with some of her closest friends.

Crush: Ryan Garcia

**A/N **_So again tell me what you think!xxxooo_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_Ok so this is the final profile! So I changed Chelsey to Yasmin but I will use Chelsey later on!_

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Yasmin. :)**_

_**Profile #8**_

Name: Nathan Phillip Daniels

Parents: Kevin and Mia Daniels

Ranger Colour(s): Blue

Siblings: Yasmin Daniels-Younger Sister

Age: 17

Birthday: August 10th

Zord(s): Shark

Hair Colour: Light Brown

Eye Colour: Chocolate Brown

Personality: Just like his dad, Nathan is always trying to improve himself. Either training harder or swimming longer. But Nathan has a secret that he's keeping from his dad...

Crush: Piper Shiba

**A/N **_So again tell me what you think!xxxooo_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_First proper chapter! I hope you guys like it!_

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Yasmin. :)**_

_** Piper's P.O.V**_

"Piper are you busy?" "No, not at all! I'm just looking at the pretty pictures in my geography book before my big test!" "Good, because I need some advice." "Alright spill." "So there's this guy, named Josh in my english class and he's super cute." Okay, so what's the problem?" "Well, I'm always wanting to talk to him but I never know what to say, whay should I do?" "Just start the conversation with a simple, 'Hey Josh, what's up?' and go from there." "Awesome! Thanks Piper!" "No problem."

If you're wondering why I was talking to some random 9th grader that I don't even know, well because people come to me for advice. If we had a school newspaper I would be all over the advice column. I just love helping people with their everyday problems! I get all different problems, but the most popular are, Best Friend, Guy, Family, Pet and Girl problems. And everyone knows my name, Piper Shiba. Really Piper Louise Shiba, but I don't like my middle name so I just tell people I don't have one. Anyways, I'm not overly popular, but I do have quite a few friends, and seven best friends. Sydney and Charlie Richards, Nathan and Yasmin Daniels and my cousins Abby and Ryan Garcia, and my twin brother, Zander Shiba. I guess we became best friends because our parents were too.

*** Mega Samurai ***

"Hey Uncle Ji!" "Hello Piper." "Did I forget my lunch again? I was sure I packed it this time!" "No no, I was dropping your brother off from his doctors appointment." "Why didn't mom and dad take him?" "Your dad had a meeting this morning and your mom probably left about an hour ago for her's." "Oh yeah! I forgot they had meetings today!" "Why aren't you in class Piper?" "I had free period and was studying for my geography test, which if I don't leave now I'm going to be late for." "Well then give me a hug and I'll see you later tonight!" "Ok, Bye!" I said with a giggle.

As I was walking down the corridor to my locker I felt someone gently grab my arm. "Pipes, I need some advice on Sydney." "You know Zander, I don't understand why you freeze up just by looking at her. I mean you've been friends forever." "I don't understand either." "Ok, so why don't you secretly send her notes and just don't put your name on them, then you can tell her how you really feel without talking to her face to face." "Brilliant! Thanks sis." "Anytime, now I have to go or else I'm going to be late for my big test." "Well then what are you waiting for?" "See you after school?" "Yeah. Good luck on your test." "Thanks Zand."

**End Of Chapter One**

**A/N** _Well that's the first chapter if anyone is reading i hope you enjoyed.__Peace Out Girl Scout! xxxooo_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_I am so Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! With school and job and sports this is my only free day so I'll upload as much as possible today. Now on with the story!_

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Yasmin. :)**_

**Zander's P.O.V**

_ Dear Sydney,_

_You are so beautiful_. _Any guy would be lucky to have you. And one day I hope to be that guy!_

_Love, 3_

Yeah, that sounds good, not stalker like,but something to make her smile. And just like Piper said, Anonymous. One day I'll tell Sydney how I really feel. But for now notes will have to do. Now, just to get it in her binder without her knowing, that's the hard part. "Hey Zander!"

"H-h-hey Sydney." Crap! She's going to see the note!

"Do you want to be my science partner?" She said with that amazing smile of hers.

"S-s-sure. That'd be awesome."

"Great, I'll go get the goggles!"

Now's my chance, and... SUCCESS! The note is now in the pocket of her binder!

"Here you go Zand."

"Thanks." Now let's hope she doesn't know the note's from me...

__**End Of Chapter Two**

**A/N** Sorry this chapter was so short but they will become longer as the story continues. But for now... _Peace Out Girl Scout! xxxooo_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Power Rangers: Mega Samurai**_

**Author's Note: **_I am so Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! With school and job and sports this is my only free day so I'll upload as much as possible today. Now on with the story!_

**Disclaimer:**_** Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. :( But I do own Mikayla, Libby, Piper, Zander, Abby, Ryan, Sydney, Charlie, Nathan, and Yasmin. :)**_

**Abby's P.O.V**

"Hey Zander!"

"Hey Cous, what's up?"

"Just going to art class, that's all. What about you?"

"The usual. Have you seen your brother anywhere?"

"Nope, but he should be getting out of gym class by now."

"Thanks Abs!"

No prob, oh and remember the barbeque at Uncle Ji's tonight."

"Thanks for reminding me I totally forgot."

"Anytime."

***Mega Samurai***

"Abigal, what is your drawing of?"  
"It's Abby, not Abigal and it's of me fishing."

"Oh, well then." I know I'm not a prodigy when it comes to drawing but c'mon I'm not that bad! Ugh, I can't wait until this class is over.

***Mega Samurai***

"Hey Yas, can you tell what this is a picture of"

"You fishing?"

"THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome?"

"My stupid art teacher Ms. Bailys had no idea what it was!"

"She must be blind because it's pretty easy to tell. I mean there's a fishing pole and there are fish in the picture!"

"I know right. I was thinking the same thing."

"So you wanna come to lunch with me and the others?"

"Sure I just have to go find Nathan first. I'll meet you there."

"Okay I'll save you two a seat."

"You're the best Yasmin!"

"I like to think so!"

***Mega Samurai***

"You need something to eat Nath."

"Two more laps and I'll go!"

"One more lap then we go for lunch."

"Fine."

After Nathan finished the lap and got changed we headed for lunch.

**End Of Chapter 3**

**A/N:** _Peace Out Girl Scout! xxxooo_


End file.
